style la estafa de cartman
by Nournia
Summary: cartman estafa a kyle con unas fotos pero así ayuda ha ver de quien en verdad esta enamorado   un poco de kyle ? y style


_**La estafa de cartman **_

/ _**En la oficina de empleo **_/

Esta era un dia normal en south park, pero el día anterior

_**Flash back:**_

/ _**En el bar**_ /

Cartman : vengan chicos vamos al bar de aquí enfrente

Kenny: phm, hm ppm Pm (yo no, quiero ver porno)

Stan : yo … no se

Kyle : me apunto . Vamos stan un rato

Stan : está bien *ligero sonrojo*

Kyle :=D

Cartman : bien hecho judío vamos ,chicos

Kyle : cállate culo gordo

Cartman, había emborrachado a kyle y a stan después de eso kyle y stan no recordaron nada.

_**Fin flash back**_

Cartman: hola muchachos *falsa inocencia*

Kyle : que quieres culo gordo *enojado por la resaca *

Cartman : no deberías hablarme así kyle eso NO es justo y menos porque tengo esto* enseñando fotos *

Kyle abrió los ojos como plato eran unas fotos muy sexys e intimas se kyle y stan lo cual hizo que apareciera un sonrojo en kyle

Kyle . pe-pero… tu –co-como… maldito culo gordo lo tenias planeado ayer en el bar verdad

Cartman : no importa . lo que importa ahora es si quieres que YO Erick cartman no suba estas fotos en mi blog, tendrás que ayudarme :D

Kyle : no, no ,no ,NO me niego culo gordo. no

Cartman: entonces…. Tendré que subirlas

Kyle: NO alto espera… está bien

Cartman: está bien ponte esto * le avienta un traje de mesera con medias negras un moño rojo y unos tacones altos negros * me vas a ayudar en mi nuevo bar gay

Kyle: QUEE¡

Cartman: si y cállate rata judía empiezas mañana

Kyle: * maldito culo gordo*

Kyle estaba en la preparatoria en física avanzada y hoy era prueba, definitiva mente hoy no había sido su día el maldito cartman estaba utilizando y para colmo tenía una junta empresarial con su jefe nada… NADA podría ser peor después que ese hijo de puta terminara de usarlo estaba seguro que le partiría la cara

/_**En la junta de epresa**_/

Stan: que pasa kyle no has estado muy concentrado hoy

Kyle: ah, QUE… no, no pasa nada stan

Stan: está bien kyle: D

Kyle: * ligero sonrojo * bu-bueno me boy

Stan: A donde * serio*

Kyle:a a-al bar

Stan: ah… enserio te acompaño

Kyle: no

En eso se escucho la aguardentosa vos de Eric cartman

Cartman: stan ven quiero hacer negocio contigo

A kyle le parecía mala idea sabia que le iba a hacer lo mismo que a él pero ya que podía hacer resignado se fue a ponerse "lindo"

/ _**En el pasillo de la empresa**_/

Cartman: tengo algo para ti * enseñándole las mismas fotos que a kyle *

Stan con una hilera de sangre en su nariz y un sonrojo en todo su cuerpo miro las fotos se notaba a lo lejos que stan moría por kyle y después de pensarlo un poco dijo

Stan: cuanto me las vendes

Cartman: mariquita te las regalo… con la condición de que trabajes para mí

Stan: echo pero en que ¿?

Cartman : tu solo ven a esta ubicación hoy en la noche . ARREGLADO

Stan : está bien culo gordo

Stan estaba arreglado con unos pantalones de pitillo acompañados con unos mocasines negros una camisa que dejaba ver su pecho... muy sexy

Stan : culo gordo quieres que trabaje en un bar gay ¿?

Cartman: claro. Hay algún problema mariqua

Stan: no culo gordo

/ _**En el bar **_/

En eso stan entra y al ver con lo que se encuentra un kyle muy sexy demasiado para stán .tenia esas ganas de vomitar que solo le pasaba con la puta de Wendy, se puso nervioso y lo vio tan tímido indefenso . Definitivamente esta era la única cosa que cartman había hecho bien

Stan: hola kyle

Kyle : T-tu QUE HACES AQUÍ ¿?

Stan: trabajando para el culo gordo

Kyle: a ti también te estafo

Stan: eh? * Sonrojo*

Kyle: de seguro Te dijo que si no le ayudabas también publicaría las fotos.

_**Algo dentro de están se había roto y no sabía qué. A kyle no le habían gustado esas fotos?**_

Stan: a ti no te gustan?

Kyle: * sonrojo extremo* eh.. p-pues

A stan no le quedo duda después de ver ese tierno sonrojo en kyle , le robo un beso

_**Fue una simple reacción pero no le quedaba duda los labios de kyle eran tiernos, dulces, tentadores y adictivos pero stan sabia que ese momento se iba a acabar.**_

Lo Que sorprendió a stan fue que kyle profundizó el beso y lo hizo de una manera muy excitante stan acariciaba la piel nívea de kyle bajo esa faldita negra que tanto excitaba a stán ,kyle soltaba pequeños gemidos haciendo que stán se excitara mas , kyle se sentía ten confundido pero a la vez excitado, era mucho mejor que estar con su amigo de harbar ala ves estaba muy prendido nunca había sentido esto por nadie pero esos sentimientos teminaron al ver al culo gordo estba tan apenado ,cartman le arruino momento a stan y kyle.

_**Kyle salió de ahí rápidamente no quería que lo encontrasen y mucho menos así. **_

Cartman: mira puto marica el primero que follara con kyle seré yo

Stan: ni lo sueñes culo gordo

En eso kyle siguió atendiendo a barios muchachos pero de repente vio a un chico muy familiar el cual lo saludo y al darse cuenta que era su amigo recibió un fuerte abraso de aquel otro piel nívea.

¿?: Hola kyle, que sexy eh?

Kyle: Alexander?

Alex: hola mi pelirrojo *despeinándolo*

Kyle: t- tu qué haces aquí

Alex: vine a buscar a mi pelirrojo favorito de todo Harvard. Dijo aquel ojinegro con picardía

Kyle: oh Alexander… amigo hace mucho que no te veía hermano como me encontraste

Alex: para un dotado de Harvard nada es imposible

Kyle: ha ha ha ha ha hermano como te extrañe y como va todo?

Alex: hermano yo también te extrañe. Estar con la pervertida de Jenny no es divertido

Los 2 muchachos seguían parloteando y riendo a carcajada lo cual causo una intriga peculiar en el gordo y el hippie los 2 sabían que kyle había ido a Harvard y que había hecho muchos amigos pero esos dos estaban demasiado cariñosos

Quién es ese maldito marica – dijeron cartman y stan en unisonó

Stan: genial más competencia

Cartman: al coño hay que ir

Decididos los ''amigos'' a ir hasta aquellos 2 jóvenes pero al final cartman se arrepintió aventando solo a stan mientras stan maldecía se acercaba a los 2 jóvenes

Stan: hola chicos

Kyle: hola stan mira el es mi hermano y amigo Alexander lo conocí en harbar

Stan: mucho gusto * sarcasmo*

Kyle: bueno chicos ahorita vuelvo

Alex, stan: claro kyle

Alex: mira… stan? cierto. Te lo voy a dejar claro vine por kyle y no me voy a ir hasta que el se valla con migo entendiste analfabeta inculto

Stan: mira principito de 5ª no me provoques porque te parto toda tu….

Kyle: ya llegue y que les parece. Se llevan bien eh?

Alex, stan: sobre todo *sarcasmo*

Después de que se acabara su turno kyle se fue a cambiar para así poder acompañar a los dos pelinegros hasta en café

Stan: y… bueno cuéntame kyle como se conocieron

Kyle: pues éramos compañeros de cuarto .en todo

Alex: si como en física te acuerdas * picardía*

Stan: que paso en física

Kyle: pues…

Alex: yo me tropecé cuando hacíamos ejercicio y me caí encima de kyle compartiendo un beso

Kyle: e-eso no fue así solo tropezamos nada mas

Alex: hay kyle no lo ocultes además fue sin intención

Kyle: aja *apenado*

Alex: con intención hubiera sido así *beso*

Stan: hijo de puta

Kyle se sonrojo de pies a cabeza nunca se habría imaginado que su amigo de harbar fuera así y mucho menos con él estaba muy confundido tenía que darse una ducha con agua fría y así aclarar lo que sentía, kyle se fue dejando a los 2 pelinegros peleando.

/_**en casa de kyle **_/

_**Estaba exactamente claro que hoy definitivamente era el día más alocado de kyle broflosky el sabia que desde que vio a cartman aquel día todo iba a salir mal pero que podía hacer ya había recibido los dos besos mas cachondos de su vida entera y lo que le preocupaba era que pasaría mañana .**_

/ _**En el café de south park**_ /

Stan: maldito idiota porque besaste a MI kyle

Alex: oh… vamos pequeño analfabeta no creo que te importe o si

Stan: claro que me importa idiota porque no habría de hacerlo

Alex: porque no nos detuviste

Stan: porque vi a kyle y me arrepentí

Alex: de qué?

Stan: de que tal vez no me quiera a mí y te quiera a ti

Alex: así que te das por vencido?

Stan: claro que no me rendiré y luchare por el amor de kyle

Alex: hahahahaha …

Stan: De que te ríes príncipe de 5ª

Alex: hay stan el amor de kyle no es una guerra que hay que ganar no lo entiendes

Stan: eso lo sé pero no voy a dejar que un principito como tu se quede con mi kyle y mucho menos uno como tu

Alex: crees que Kyle se fijaría en alguien como tu

_**Eso era un golpe bajo, y no hiba a dejar que ese principito de mierda se pusiera sus moños además quien no quisiera tener a stan de echo era el más codiciado de toda la empresa era un hombre alto ojos azules, pelinegro de buen cuerpo y piel moreno claro tenía una estatura de 1 .70**_

Pero Alex no se quedaba atrás un moreno piel clara ojos verde azulado y pelo negro era un muchacho de 1.72 musculoso y tenía un peculiar acento, usando su típica palabra _**analfabeta**_… que para las chicas de Harvard según ellas era encantador

_**Nada que ver con kyle era un chico tierno ojos jade piel nívea, de 1.68 un chico normal y con un porte ejemplar ese chico con acento hebreo tan tierno *-***_

Stan: pues si por qué bien crees que se fijaría en ti?

Alex: se te atrofio el cerebro quien no quisiera

Stan: ha ha ha eres idiota y arrogante

Alex: sierra el pico

Stan : o que

Alex: sabes que estoy arto de ti maldito analfabeta idiota e inculto yo me largo

Stan: adiós idiota yo también me largo príncipe de 8ª

Los dos se fueron cada quien a su recinto además tenían que planear que harían mañana

Y obtener una escusa para poder estar a solas con aquel pelirrojo

/ _**Casa de kyle**_ /

Kyle; que haré, que haré…. Por moisés…. Qué demonios hare. Haber kyle piensa tu mejor amigo de Harvard esta aquí pero tu otro súper mejor amigo también está presente.

Porque demonios tenía que ser tan difícil porque no podía ser como hace 5 años

_**/Flash back/**_

Era el cumpleaños de kyle y stan no había llegado, kyle estaba llegando de su fiesta en un restaurante. kyle se subió en la azotea pensar por que su mejor amigo no había ido a su fiesta pero lo que le sorprendió es que ver que su amigo estaba ahí .stan estaba hasta las copas era notorio pero buen así tan solo dejaría de ver que todo era una mierda pero esta vez se había pasado de alcohol .kyle lo saludo alegremente pero stan lo abraso y le dio pequeños besos en la mejilla

Stan: oye kylieeee feliz cumpleaños Mi pelirrojo

Kyle: stan ya basta esta pasado de copas mejor te llevo a tu casa

Stan: no puedes hacer eso… hoy vine para decirte algo que te he querido decir antes de que te vayas a Harvard .Y es…que te amo kylieeee y me frustra saber que mientras yo y la puta de Wendy aparentamos ser pareja ''normal '' tu andas hay con la puta de rebeca

Kyle sabía que los niños y los borrachos siempre decían la verdad pero esto debía ser una broma... si una broma de su subconsciente estaba a punto de enloquecer y esto era parte de ello

Kyle: hahahaha *histérico*

Stan: de que ríes

Kyle: esto es una broma verdad stan haha casi me la creo

Stan: con que no me crees... Hip

Stan le implanta un tierno beso a kyle y le susurraba cosas inaudibles al oído de kyle o bueno eso creía el

Stan: o kyle no sabes cuánto me muero por hacerte el amor , por oír tus dulces gemidos solo dedicados para mi , por que digas mi nombre pidiendo por mas .por eso y por muchas razones mas te a-m-o

Kyle: s-stan pe-pero somos amigos

Stan: al diablo solo prométeme algo

Kyle: q-que

Stan : que estaremos siempre juntos

Kyle: …. Yo

Stan : solo hoy por favor

Kyle: e-está bien

Stan abrasa a kyle por la espalda y se quedan asi por un buen rato hasta que están se acerca lentamente a kyle y le da un beso… pero eso sin antes haber vomitado. Estaba decidido ese era el mejor día de la vida de kyle . Pero eso acabaría puesto que kyle se iría a Harvard.

_/__**Fin flash back **__/_

Kyle: como extraño ese maravilloso momento…bueno debo dormir haber que me espera mañana

conti


End file.
